Flammes
by LMM
Summary: Déclarations au coin du feu. C'est court, c'est cute, venez lire!R&R REPONSE AUX REVIEWS
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Flamme  
  
Genre : romance  
  
Disclaimer : laissez moi me présenter, je suis la sublimissime écrivain : JKR. Et par conséquent, tout ceci m'appartient. Pourquoi vous me croyez pas ? En fait, c'est vrai que c'est à JKR. Mais je suis pas elle. Moi je suis juste LMM  
  
Auteur : Ben moi, LMM, je viens de l'écrire  
  
Note-de-l'-auteur-qui-servent-à-rien-si-ce-n'-est-que'l-auteur-adore- raconter-sa-vie : Guess who's back, back again ? Voilà, LMM est de retour, avec un petit one-shot, tout court, tout cute. Un de mes couples préférés s'avoue ses sentiments au coin du feu.  
  
Je ne vous dis pas qui est ce couple, mais en même temps, y a pas trente mille possibilités. A vous de voir, et de reviewer. J'espère que vous aller aimer.  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤ Il pense. Il pense, et il a fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir le feu, le feu dont la couleur lui rappelle tant celle de la splendide chevelure de celle qu'il aime.  
  
Il est assis, sur le sofa de la salle commune. Il a remonté ses genoux, les a entourés de ses bras, et y a enfouis son visage, de sorte que de sa tête on aperçoit plus que sa tignasse ébouriffée d'un noir de jais. Il pense. Il pense que son c?ur souffre, de la maladie d'amour.  
  
Il pense aux flammes qui crépitent dans la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Et surtout, il pense qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Il l'a ignoré, pendant des années, jusqu'à ce que. jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de sa beauté extérieur aussi bien qu'intérieure, de son courage, de la flamme de vie qui palpite en elle. Pour lui, elle est une flamme. La plus belle flamme du monde. Flamme de ses cheveux, flamme intérieure, flamme d'espoir qui guide son c?ur. Flamme de l'amour qui consume son c?ur le dévorait à petit feu. Flamme la plus belle du monde.  
  
Soudain, il relève la tête. Un petit bruit de pas feutrés se fait entendre. Il tourne la tête, et son c?ur s'arrête de battre pour repartir à une allure folle. C'est elle, ses cheveux détachés répandus sur ses frêles épaules.  
  
-Oh. murmure-t-elle, tu es là. Bon, eh bien.si tu es déjà là, je vais remonter me coucher.  
  
-Non !  
  
Il a presque crié, et elle le regarde d'un air étonné. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille. Il désire ardemment, de tout son c?ur et de toute son âme, garder la flamme près de lui. Il se reprend, plus doucement :  
  
-Je veux dire. non, tu n'es pas obligée de remonter. Il y assez de place pour nous deux. Tu ne t'assieds pas ?  
  
Elle prend place sur le sofa, pas très loin de lui. Elle est presque dans la même position que lui, assise, les jambes repliées devant elle, encerclées de ses bras, si ce n'est qu'elle a la tête droite, et regarde fixement le feu. Puis elle rejète sa belle petite tête en arrière, ainsi que sa magnifique chevelure rousse. Elle ferme les yeux, et respire plusieurs fois profondément.  
  
-Tu sais, commence-t-elle d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, tu sais, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'avais trop de pensées dans ma tête. Trop de choses dans mon esprit. Tellement de choses, et pas la plus petite parcelle de sommeil.  
  
Elle a un rire, léger, comme si quelqu'un venait d'agiter une multitude de petites clochettes argentées.  
  
Ca le fait sourire. Il aime quand elle rit.  
  
Elle reprend plus doucement encore :  
  
-Moi, je ne pouvais pas dormir. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es là ?  
  
Son c?ur bat la chamade. Elle s'est tue, attendant qu'il parle. Il cherche ses mots, hésite à répondre. Il écoute le bruit du vent au dehors, celui de la pluie, qui martèle furieusement les vitres. Et il écoute aussi le feu, qui brûle toujours dans la cheminée. Ce bruit, ce léger crépitement lui redonne du courage.  
  
Il prend une grande inspiration. Ouvre la bouche. La referme. L'ouvre à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, parle :  
  
-Je ne pouvais pas trouver le sommeil. Trop de pensées, moi aussi. Comment est ce que j'aurais pu, alors qu'elle accaparait mon esprit ?  
  
-Qui ? Demande-t-elle ?  
  
-Qui ? Elle. Une fille. Tellement splendide, tellement belle, intelligente. Tellement parfaite, en somme, que je. je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux d'elle. Fou amoureux d'elle.  
  
Elle eut un pauvre sourire, et soupira :  
  
-Toi, tu l'as, elle. Et moi, tout ce que j'ai, c'est un rêve. Le rêve qu'il me remarque. Le rêve qu'il m'aime. Qu'il m'aime autant que je l'aime.  
  
-Qui serait assez stupide pour ne pas aimer une fille comme toi ?  
  
Sans le vouloir, il vient de révéler ses sentiments. Il ne le regrette qu'à moitié. Elle soupire à nouveau. Elle se tourne vers lui.  
  
-C'est vrai, des fois, j'ai l'espoir un peu fou qu'il pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour moi. Parle-moi d'elle. Il plonge ses yeux au plus profond des siens pendant quelques secondes, leurs regards se mêlent. Regard vert, yeux chocolat.  
  
-Elle est belle. Ces cheveux sont. comme les flammes qui flambent dans le foyer de la cheminée. Comme un coucher de soleil dans un ciel dégagé. Comme le plus beau des feus. Elle est si belle, si courageuse. Si intelligente aussi.  
  
-Lui, il est beau, courageux. Ses cheveux sont noirs en batailles, ses yeux sont cachés derrière ses lunettes, mais on les voit qui pétille tellement.  
  
Ils se sont rapprochés, pendant qu'ils parlaient, et sont maintenant côte à côte. Ils se touchent presque. Chacun a compris ce que l'autre voulait dire, et si plus aucun doute ne subsiste, aucun d'eux n'ose encore agir, n'ose encore y croire. Les yeux verts contemplent les noisette, les noisettes scrutent les verts avec autant d'amour qu'un c?ur en peut contenir.  
  
-Si seulement. si seulement elle savait combien je peux l'aimer. Si elle savait le nombre de fois où j'ai pensé aller la voir, et tout lui dire. Mais j'étais retenu par la peur. Peut-être bien la peur qu'elle me rit au nez. Et si demain ne vient jamais. Si je ne me réveillai pas demain, elle ne saurait jamais combien je l'aime.  
  
-Elle le saurait, reprend sa compagne. Elle le saurait. Elle le sait déjà, et elle en est ravie. Tant de bonheur se lit dans chaque regard, que s'en est presque insupportable pour l'autre.  
  
Alors, ils ferment les yeux, et doucement, lentement, leurs lèvres se joignent en un doux baiser.  
  
Le vent au dehors s'est tu. La pluie à cesser, comme pour célébrer les retrouvailles entre deux c?urs faits l'un pour l'autre et qui s'étaient si longtemps cherchés.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se séparent, ils se contemplent, en silence, trop émus, trop heureux pour parler.  
  
Le garçon admire sa bien-aimée.  
  
Lentement, il se rapproche et chuchote, avec une douceur dont il ne serait jamais cru capable :  
  
-Tu es un feu. Depuis que j'ai compris ce que j'éprouvai pour toi, il y a toujours cette flamme, la flamme de l'espoir qu'un jour je gagnerai ton c?ur, la flamme de vie, ta vie, ta présence, le feu de la possibilité, la flamme du courage que je n'ai pas pu rassembler pour aller te parler. Aujourd'hui, la flamme brûle plus vive que jamais, la flamme de mon amour pour toi.  
  
-La flamme de notre amour, la flamme de notre avenir ensemble, notre flamme. Je t'aime.  
  
Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une voix si vibrante d'émotion, si pleine d'attentes et de promesse, qu'il e fut touché au plus profond de son c?ur.  
  
Il ne répondit pas par des mots, mais par un autre baiser, plus longs, plus passionné, s'abreuvant de son odeur. Il l'aimait. Lorsqu'il montèrent finalement se coucher, ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient aucun mal à s'endormir, si c'était pour plonger dans un rêve éclairé par une flamme, la flamme de leur amour l'un pour l'autre.  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤**¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤ 


	2. réponses aux reviews

Salut, c'est re-moi.  
  
Je vais répondre aux reviews, mais il y en a une à laquelle je voudrais répondre en priorité, c'est selle de Lunard.  
  
Lunard : Tout d'abord, merci quand même d'avoir laissé un review. Ensuite, rapport aux critiques en ce qui concerne le style, je suis désolé que le répétage de mot (on appelle ça une anaphore) ne soit pas ton truc, mais c'est une figure de style comme une autre, et j'avais décidé de l'employer ainsi que la métaphore de la flamme. Puis en ce qui concerne Au coin du feu, dès que j'ai lu ta review, je suis allée lire, et même si il y a beaucoup de points communs, il y aussi pas mal de différences : Primo, AcdF est pas mal plus longue que Flammes. Secundo, le couple n'est pas le même. (Bravo à ceux qui avaient trouvé que c'était Lily et James) Et tertio, de mon humble point de vue, le style n'est pas non plus le même. Enfin si tu trouves que j'ai copié, j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, car ce n'était pas mon intention. Non, je ne suis pas froissée, et je suis affreusement, mais vraiment désolé si j'ai pu froisser les auteurs de AcdF, et si jamais il trouvent que mon histoire leur fait du tort, je la retirerai. Après tout, ils étaient là les premiers, non ? Enfin, merci quand même d'avoir lu et laissé une review, et merci aussi d'avoir mis des critiques, ça fait du bien à tout le monde de se faire un peu redescendre.  
  
Willow : Merci, mais c'était pas vraiment la peine de mettre deux review, lol ! Merci d'avoir reviewé. La fic était courte, la review aussi, la réponse aussi !  
  
Miss : ravie que ça t'ai plu. Un e courte review qui dit aussi bien les choses vaut mieux qu'une longue pour ne rien dire, non ?  
  
Hermidark : Ton deuxième choix était le bon. Lily et James ! ils sont cutes, non ? Merci beaucoup pour les compliments.  
  
Nirvana : Oui, c'est bien Lily et James. Contente que ça t'ai plu. Ils correspondent beaucoup plus à l'idée que je m'en fais qu'à ce qu'on peut lire dans certaines fics. J'ai fait des fautes d'ortho ? J'en suis très désolée, parce que c'est quelque chose à quoi j'attache beaucoup d'importance, et je sais que je suis capable de ne pas en faire (d'ailleurs, toute modestie mise à part, j'ai eu 20/20 à la dictée du brevet blanc, et j'en suis trop contente, mais là n'est pas la question, je suppose. Lol !)  
  
Lululle : con tente que tu aimes. Moi aussi, je les trouve trop mignons. Pour une suite, je ne sais pas, je verrais. Ptête ben qu'oui, ptête ben qu'non, comme dirait l'autre. Merci encore 


End file.
